Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus and a power supply system, and especially relates to a power supply apparatus with a protection function and a redundant power supply system.
Description of the Related Art
If plural related art power supplies are applied to a server system, the related art power supplies are connected in parallel. The main purpose of the technical content mentioned above is the concept of the redundant power. When the outputs of the related art power supplies are connected together, if one of the related art power supplies is failed, the other normal related art power supplies connected in parallel cannot be used either. It is very inconvenient.